


Witch’s Brew

by MysterySting



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-23 19:44:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13794936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysterySting/pseuds/MysterySting
Summary: Hermione opens an Apothecary. One day Snape walks in and unknowingly saves her business twice in the span of 15 minutes. He notices she has grown up but will Hermione ever see him as more than a greasy git and does he even want her too?





	1. The struggle is real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *eyes closed, scrunched up face*  
> Okay, just read it and please be kind I’m a newbie!

Chapter One

* * *

~~~~Hermione swore under her breathe as she carefully picked up the shards of broken phials off the floor. Parents really shouldn’t leave their children alone while in the apothecary, it’s filled with glass for Merlin’s sake! Glass bottles filled with potions that could be very dangerous.

Having only opened its’ doors three months ago Witch’s Brew, Hermione’s new business, was still earning its place in wizarding London. She wasn’t sure how she was going to swallow the lost of 20 gallons worth of potions soaking into the once clean floor.

Hermione had taken all of her award money for saving the world from evil and spent it on her small, lovely building in Hogsmead and the supplies to start her own apothecary. While she was slowly building a clientele list, Hermione wasn’t turning enough profit to handle such a large lost. The mother of the rambunctious child had not even offered to pay for the damages and continued to browse just stepping around the mess.  
‘Just keep your head down and take big breathes,’ Hermione thought to herself, ‘strangling a child and his mother would not be good for business.’

Hermione’s thought were interrupted by billowing, black robes sweeping past her ruffling her hair. Professor Snape strode past Hermione’s crouched form stopping right in front of the woman and child.

“I believe you owe Ms. Grange money for the damages your little snot-nosed child has created.” Snape stated in his low, acerbic voice. The same voice the put all his students on edge. Hermione would have shuddered if she hadn’t been so stunned that Snape was in her shop, defending her no less.

“Excuse me? Do not talk about my precious Timothy like that. He’s only a child and she really should put her more expensive potions out of the reach of children.” This woman must have a death wish. No one talked to Snape like that.

“I see,” he paused and crossed his arms over his chest. “Your child is blameless in this situation. His mother seems to be an even bigger idiot. Potions are extremely dangerous. You should have had control over your child, better yet, you should not have even brought him in here! Now you will hand Ms. Granger 20 gallons and remove yourself from this store at once.” Snape had leaned in closer, towering over the mother. He looked powerful and evil. The woman swallowed hard, clutched her son to her side and turned towards Hermione, who was now standing, and started to inch away for Snape. She stopped beside Hermione and dropped the money on the table, “I can’t believe you let people like him in your store. I for one will never shop here again and I will be telling everyone I know to do the same.” The woman then stomped out of the store and slammed the door.

“Fuck!” Hermione yelled. A deep, rolling chuckle reminded her she was not alone. Glancing over she said, “Thank you for getting her to pay but I really can't afford to be losing customers!”  
“Then it's a good thing I’m here to make a large order for the school.” Drawled Professor Snape, sounding bored as if he walked into her store everyday to shop.

“I thought you ordered ingredients at the apothecary in Diagon Alley?” Hermione asked dumbly. Her head was racing with questions. How was it she was standing here talking to Professor Snape like it was no big deal? This man had made her school years hell. He degraded her, made fun of her and made her feel down right unintelligent on more than one occasion. She must be dreaming or maybe she inhaled the potion on the floor, what did the kid knock over again?

“Trawnland’s potions have become subpar and his ingredients are not up to even students’ potions quality. I need a new supplier and I heard positive things about a new place called Witch’s Brew. Your shop name is horrible but I’m willing to overlook it if you have a descent supply of nettles and bat livers.” As Snape talked he had begun picking up jars, examining the contents.  
“My ingredients are more than descent,” huffed Hermione. “I’m assuming you have a list of everything you need. If I may see it I will give you everything I have on hand and have the rest to you by Thursday.”

Snape gave Hermione a once over. She still had her same fierce spirit he had observed in her when she was a student of his but he noted that she was no longer a child. She was the same height, around 5’6” he would guess, but she had definitely matured. Her face had lost its youthful roundness, her jawline now sharp and delicate. Gone was her bushy, wild mane, replaced by soft looking, chestnut curls hanging down her chest. She had gained back the weight she lost during the war and was sporting curves in all the right places. ‘Curves?’ Snape mentally slapped himself. She was his former student, best friend of the boy who would not die, and 19 years his junior. He was not checking her out. “Here,” he said as he shove the list into her outstretched hand, “just deliver it all on Thursday. That will be fine, the students don’t arrive for two more weeks. Send the bill to the school.” Then with a nod he strode out, robes billowing as they always did.

Hermione glances down at the list. This was the break she had needed. With Hogwarts business she would step over the “just making ends meet” line, finally able to feel comfortable. Snape unknowingly had saved her twice today. Glancing back up at the door he had just exited Hermione shook her head. Post war life obviously hadn’t changed him much. He was still abrasive, domineering, and a greasy git but something was different. Besides the jab at the name of her shop he seemed almost impressed with her. It was off putting. With a sigh Hermione walked over to the door and turned the sign to close. She normally didn’t close until 6 pm but today had been so taxing. All she wanted to do was quickly finish cleaning up the mess, go upstairs and curl up with a cup of tea and a good book.


	2. What was he thinking?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my very first story. I’ve been dabbling with writing for over a decade and have finally decide to post something. Please let me know if I made mistakes. I’m working on my own and it’s been many years since I had any grammar lessons! Okay I’ll shut up now, enjoy!

Severus had heard a new apothecary was opening in Hogsmead but never in a million year would he have guessed that the annoying know-it-all of the golden trio would be the owner. He had always thought Hermione would work for the Department of Mystery or spend her life waving protest signs against the destruction of small woodland creature habitats. Some occupation that she could regurgitate every fact she had memorized. While she had always been attentive in his class, and admittedly hard working, she never acted as though potions was her passion. Severus was curious why thhis was her chosen path.

Snape had decided to check the new store, inspect the quality. Having an apothecary closer to Hogwarts would make his errands easier, especially since he like to avoid the large crowd in Diagon Alley as much as possible. His experience, since the war, dealing with the public went two ways; the people either fawned over him because of his war hero status or glared and yelled at the former death eater for daring to show his face in public when he should be in jail. Both reaction grated his nerves and were to be avoided if he had a choice.

He easily found the store and sneered when he read the wooden sign “Witch’s Brew”. ‘A simpleton could come up with a more clever name,’ he thought with a snort. Peering in through the window he saw a young lady, with curls hanging down her back, showing a well dressed older woman to a shelf while a little boy ran around the floor. The shop was clean and organized. Everything looked clearly labeled safely shelved. 

When the young woman turned to look at the little hellion Snape felt his jaw drop. It was not just any young lady running the shop, that was Hermione Granger. The same insufferable chit whose arm was always waving in the air begging to be the teacher pet. She had obviously grown up but what qualifications did she have to run such a store?

Severus decided he didn’t care if the location was convenient he was not conducting his business there. Seven years of watching over Hermione and her brainless friends, seven years of stopping them from getting themselves killed on a daily bases was enough for him. He’d just wear a glamour and go to Trawnland’s apothecary.

While he was lost in his thought he heard a crash and glanced up in time to see the little boy run towards his mother laughing. Hermione rush over to the other side of the store with a look of panic casting a containment spell on the spilled potion. ‘At least she still has some brains!’ Thought Snape.

He wasn’t sure if it was the devastated look on Hermione’s face or the smug look on the older woman’s face that made him open the door but before he could stop himself he found himself standing in front of the smug lady. When fear flashed in the woman’s eyes Snape felt the joyful rush he liked so much about intimidating others. He felt powerful as she tripped over her own words and paid for her child’s mess. The feeling faded as she slammed the door. Severus wasn’t sure what to do or say at that point. His actions were so unlike himself. At a loss for words he was about to head for the door when he heard the perfect little Miss. Granger yell “fuck” loud and clear. 

He could tell she had momentarily forgot he was still there and the corner of his mouth may have slightly twitched into a smirk as he watch the blood rush to her cheeks. He quickly schooled his features into his normal scowl as he listened to her explain she couldn’t afford to lose customers. 

Then for the second time that day he found himself intervening, offering to buy all his ingredients from her, and having no idea why he did it. Yes from what he could tell her ingredients looked in good condition, nothing out of date or spoiled but it was as if he was under a spell. Words just started pouring out of his mouth. It was so unlike him. He didn’t help people out for no reason! ‘Did Ieven just praise her’ he thought. Then Snape found himself checking her out and in a panic he shoved his list of ingredients into her hand and practically ran from her shop.

“What the hells wrong with you man. You see a pretty young girl and all the sudden lose yourself?” Snape chewed himself out as he walked the path back to the school. So what if Hermione had matured into a becoming young woman, she was still that buck-tooth insufferable bushy-haired know-it-all that he loathed. What was wrong with him? Had he gone too long without the company of a woman that he had felt compelled to save her, twice for Merlin’s sake, just because her waist nipped in creating the perfect curve under her breast drawing you eyes to the gentle flare of womanly hips. “Ahh Stop IT”

Snape continued to berate himself the whole walk back and by the time he reached the gates he decided he must have brain damage from the the fumes he’s inhaled over the years. There would never be a repeat of today performance. Once his supplies were delivered later in the week he would be set until Christmas break. He would deal with Trawnlans’s apothecary and the crowd of Diagon Alley. At least there he didn’t make a fool of him.


	3. They day of gits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m trying to update at least once a week but I am a mom, wife, and just plain dealing with life so thanks for your patience!

Thursday morning found Hermione double checking the ingredient list Snape left her as the chime of the door sounded through the store. 

“Oi, ‘mione where are you?” Ron Weasley bellowed. 

“I’m in the back.” Hermione yelled, “give me a second.” She carefully placed the last jar in the box she would be delivering and stepped out into the front room. With a tense smile on her face Hermione politely faced Ron, “Good morning Ronald. What can I help you with today?” 

After the war Hermione and Ron dated for exactly two months. Two months filled with grieving, yelling, and ultimately ended with Ron finding comfort with Susan Bone in Hermione’s bed. Things had never really returned to normal between the two. They were civil infront of Harry, for his sake, but they avoided each other whenever possible. Three years later and the tension was still present. Hermione was a forgiving person normally but Ron had just broke her trust one to many times.

“Why so stiff ‘mione? Geez you would think we hadn’t been friends for the last 10 years! I’m one of your best friends.”

“Former”

“What?” Stated a confused looking Ron. 

“Former best friend,” she said with a sigh. “Now Ron we haven’t really spoken in two years and I’m really very busy. Please just tell me why you’re here.”

His face started to turn scarlet as he scratched the back of his head. “Well, you see, I am kindoflookingforprenatalpotionforthisgirligotuptheduff.” 

“Excuse me?”

“Don’t make me say it again!” Ron pleaded. Hermione just crossed her arms and leveled her annoying former best friend/ex-boyfriend with a glare. “FINE, I need some prenatal potions for this girl I got up the duff. She was a mistake and it was a mistake. Now she’s demanding I provide for the baby and, well, no one knows about it. I thought if I came here you would keep it quiet. I know you won’t sell me out to the papers.”

Hermione just sighed. “Oh Ronald, you really need to learn to keep it in your pants. But it’s your life. Here. These should last her a month. They are St. Mungos approved. Tell her to take them with food or they can cause a feeling of nausea. That will be 7 gallons and 3 knuts.”

“Thanks ‘mione you’re the best!”

A baby? Ron was going to be a father. She couldn’t help but feel a little hurt. At one point in her life Hermione fantasized about having his children. Not that she wanted him anymore but life just seemed to let everyone else move forward and have everything she thought she would have. Hermione gave herself a little shake. 

‘Right now is not the time for a pity party, you have things to do. Besides you are still very young and children are still at least 7 years down you life goals list.’ Hermione chastised herself as she walked to the front door and hung her “back in an hour” sign. Since she was still a small business, and with Hogwarts being just up the road, deliveries were her responsibilities. 

Hermione entered the storage room, putting on her cloak, and lifted the box she packed earlier into her little green wagon. The box was too heavy for her to carry it all the way there and some of the ingredients reacted badly to common magic so the wagon was her only option.

She trudge her way through Hogsmeade and down the road. Memories from her time as a student walking back to school with her friends brought a smile to her face. Hermione was still often surprised when normal teenage memories popped up. It wasn’t until quite recently that she was able to think of her childhood as anything but stressful and full of fear. She was learning to let the bitterness go because Hermione wanted to be a true survivor.

”Granger”

Hermione let out a mortifying shriek and pointed her wand at the gates now suddenly in front of her. ‘Damnit Granger get yourself together!’

The chuckling in front of her drew her eyes up, “Malfoy, what are you doing here?” 

“My Job.” 

“So you’re the new gate opener or do you prefer Gate Keeper?” Hermione wasn’t really trying to be rude, the got just brought it out of her. She was momentarily side tracked once again when she looked up at his face. ‘When did Malfoy get so good looking?’

“Hahahahahahahaha,” Draco bent down and grabbed his knees. Then with the cockiest grin Hermione has ever seen, “Well, Granger, no need to be shocked. I’ve always been this good looking and no I don’t tend the gates. Give me a break I was the second smartest in are class, second only to you. I’m working on my masters in Arithmancy.” 

“Crap I was thinking out loud again! I’m sorry, for that, could you please let me in?” It was Hermione’s turn to blush. Had she lost her mind, Malfoy…cute? ‘Probably shouldn’t have skipped lunch. I think my brain is shutting down!’ 

“What is your business here?” Malfoy ask as he crossed nicely,defined arms across the broad chest he seemed to develop quite recently. ‘He definitely didn't look like this in school’ Hermione thought to herself.

“Really Malfoy?”

“School safety and all that fuss. Now, Granger I repeat, what is your business here at Hogwarts?” The cocky grin on his face reminded her that no matter how good looking he had gotten, and he had got extremely good looking, this was still the prat she punched in the face 7 years ago. 

Squaring her shoulders, “I have a delivery for Professor Snape. Now will you please kindly open the gate? I don’t want to be late. That would be bad for my  
Business.” 

“Ah, so your the new apothecary that values former death eaters over dignified customers. Had I known I would have let you in right away.” He mocked as he opened the gate. 

“Good to see somethings will never change. You still being a git has reminded me of that.” Huffed Hermione dragging her wagon up towards the courtyard.

“Oh, now I’m wounded Granger. To think I was going to lug that ugly wagon up to the castle for you. Tsk Tsk. Good luck.”

She watched Draco saunter, ‘I should have punched him in that stupidly perfect toothy grin of his.’ 

The castle doors loomed before her. “Alright Granger,” she spoke aloud. “You can do this. It’s only Professor Snape, you’ve faced torture, death, and helped take down the most feared dark wizard in the world. He is no longer your teacher, his glare can do no harm.”


End file.
